Those Damn Shorts
by PickingViolets
Summary: Kurt and Blaine learn of each other's outfits and need to see it with their own eyes. ( reaction ficlet to "Guilty Pleasures" *spoiler* pics)


AN- Spoiler Alert for "Guilty Pleasures"

* * *

"You go first."

"No, you!"

"Kurt, this was your idea!"

*huff of breath*

"Fine, on the count of three."

"Okay."

"One, two, three..."

Darkness falls away from both of their laptops and they can suddenly see each other clearly. Silence falls over both of their bedrooms and echoes over Skype as they both take in the vision before them. Kurt is the first to break.

"Oh my god," he giggles, throwing himself back on his bed and rolling around for a moment. "That is hilARious, Blaine!"

Blaine loses it then too, snickering quietly at first, then bursting out into full-on laughter.

"You look pretty hilarious too, babe."

Kurt stops with his laughing. He's still grinning widely, but his heart can't help but skip a beat at the word 'babe'. He's fairly certain that it's unintentional, but ever since they hooked up at Mr. Shue's farce of a wedding, Blaine's been slipping back into calling him pet names whenever they talk. Kurt both hates and loves that it makes his heart pound so. He wishes he could just get the fuck over his ex. He had told Adam as much. He was quickly discovering though, that wishing something definitely didn't make it so. He clears his throat, deciding to ignore the little faux pas and move on like it never happened.

"I still can't believe you got Sam to dress up like that! That's fabulous!"

Blaine is sitting cross legged on his bed in front of his laptop, and Kurt has an incredible view of just how short those purple shorts are. The addition of neon-colored fingerless gloves and the puffiness of Blaine's hair really should make him look ridiculous, and they kind of do, but fuck if he isn't incredibly hot at the same time.

"You know Sam," Blaine shrugs with a smile. "He's up for anything. What about you though? You didn't do this for Glee. What's your excuse?"

"I'm all or nothing when it comes to fashion. When I do something I do it right," Kurt sniffs. He smooths down the white and red stripped shorts that just barely cover his junk, then nonchalantly flexes his arms as he adjusts his tank top.

He knows very well that while he may look a bit on the ridiculous side too, he also looks damn hot. People in his life so rarely saw the definition in his arms and the long-lined muscles of his legs, so putting them on display like this was kind of fun, even to simply get people's reactions.

And he is definitely enjoying Blaine's reaction. He pretends not to notice as a bit of a blush crosses his ex-boyfriend's cheeks, and hazel eyes drink him in greedily. He's fairly certain that Blaine's pulse is racing when he notices his chest rising and falling a bit faster than normal, and couldn't help but smile to himself when the boy on his screen suddenly shifts in his seat, squeezing his legs together uncomfortably.

"You are aware," Kurt eyes him sassily, "that now that you've seen me like this, I will have to kill you, right?"

Blaine giggles and shakes his head.

"Why'd you show me if your intention was just to kill me afterwards?"

Kurt shrugs indifferently, pretending to examine his nails.

"I dunno. You're awfully cute. I may change my mind and let you live."

"My parents would be, oh, so grateful," Blaine grins.

"Um, not to be... innapropriate. I mean, I know that I'm just talking to my bro here..." Kurt eyes Blaine darkly through the camera on his computer. "You actually look pretty hot."

He watches as Blaine's countenance changes.

"Well, bro," Blaine emphasizes the second word, trying to seem like he's just joking around, though it's obvious now that his pulse is definitely racing, "you look pretty hot yourself."

They watch each other in silence for a moment before awkwardly moving on and discussing other things: school, NYADA, Blaine's secret mission to take down Sue, whether Brody is indeed a drug dealer... they work so hard to have a normal conversation, and they kind of manage to. It's nice actually, despite the obvious tension.

They wind down twenty minutes later when Blaine's mom calls for the second time that dinner is ready and Kurt hears Rachel finally turn off the water of her hour long shower.

Kurt closes his laptop after recklessly deciding to blow Blaine a playful kiss just as he says goodbye. Now it's his turn for his pulse to race.

That hair. Those shorts. That laugh. That smile. That eternal optimism.

His Blaine.

He groans softly, adjusting his shorts once more as he flings himself backwards on his bed, ignoring Rachel's questioning call about what he wants to do for supper.

He's not over Blaine. He's not going to be over Blaine. With a resigned sigh, he curls up on his side and closes his eyes. A dreamy smile crosses his face as he lets himself go. Lets himself freely imagine Blaine in those shorts, sitting with him on his bed... once again, as his boyfriend.


End file.
